


Büszkeséged

by Duszt_Borbala



Category: Magyar youtuberek, TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nyáá és awww, az a bizonyos üzenet, érzékeny tigris
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duszt_Borbala/pseuds/Duszt_Borbala
Summary: Egy újabb PUBG cupon vett részt a TYGEROWL csapat, s ezúttal meg is nyerték azt. Mindenki nagyon örül, Jani, Blyyy, a nézők, hozzátartozók. Mindenki gratulál. Az a bizonyos ember is, aki szívből utálja az egész felhajtást a Playerunknown's Battlegrounds körül?





	Büszkeséged

A stream után, még percekig bámulom a monitort. A telefonom folyamatosan csipog és villog. Az üzenetek egymás után ugrálnak fel. Az egyiken megakad a szemem, s a szívem iszonyat hevesen kezd el verni. Nem csak az üzenet miatt. Az adrenalin még dolgozik az ereimben – ebben teljesen biztos vagyok. Örülök, végre összehoztuk, amiért már annyi ideje küzdünk blyyy-jal. Az az üzenet pedig mindezt a felszínre hozta bennem. Egy olyan üzenet, amire még csak nem is számítottam.

Pisti és a PUBG kapcsolata meglehetősen kalandos, nem szereti a játékot, ezt mindenki tudja. Nem szerette a saját kupánkkor se, s az elmúlt hetekben, hónapokban, a folyamatos versenyzésem mellett sem lett a szíve csücske. Persze minden alkalommal mondta, hogy GG vagy valamit odabökött, néha bele-bele is nézett a streambe, ha olyanja volt, de tudtam, hogy iszonyatosan unja, hogy ekkora lett a „tigris-kultusz” és az utóbbi időben szinte csak PUBG-zok.

Most mégis írt egy üzenetet, amiben nem csak gratulált. „Büszke vagyok rád.” Századjára futtatom át a szemeimet az apró sorokon. Szívem ki akar szabadulni a mellkasomból, olyan hevesen dobog, hogy magam se hiszem el. Nem tudom miért vagyok izgatott, miközben bepötyögöm válaszomat. Köszi. És egy mosolygó emoji. Semmi cifrázás. Persze szívem szerint a világ összes piros szívecskéjét elküldeném neki. Sokkal többet jelent az üzenete, mint a nyerés. Valahol mindig is csak ennyit akartam, soha nem érdekelt senki gratulációja, véleménye ennyire, mint Pistié. 

Még akkor is az üzenete jár a fejemben, amikor már rég az ágyban fekszem. A plafont bámulva is a sorokat látom, amiket írt nekem. Orsi már rég alszik mellettem, én pedig minden pillanatban, ahogy újra és újra eszembe jutnak göndrörhajú barátom írott szavai, egy picit meghalok a boldogságtól és az izgatottságtól. S pont emiatt nagyon nehezen alszok el, kattogok, hogy mond-e majd valamit reggel.

Amikor felekelek Orsi már nincs mellettem, sőt a lakásban se, elment dolgozni. Kicsoszogok a konyhába némi koffeinért, a telefonommal és a szemüvegemmel a kezemben ülök le a pult mellé. Egy üzenet vár Pistitől, amiben azt írja, hogy késik egy kicsit, kezdjem el a HH-t nélküle. Felette pedig a tegnapi gratulációja figyel rám. A retinámba égnek a sorok. Addig bámulom azt az egy nyamvadt kis szövegbuborékot, amíg el nem sötétedik a kijelző.

Kicsit én is kések, pár perccel később kezdem el a streamet.

– Sziasztok, igen, egyedül vagyok, de Pisti majd jön, van egy kis dolga – kezdek bele. A téma persze a tegnapi verseny. – Összesen 11 killünk volt, Blyyy barátomnak hat és nekem öt... – A bejárati ajtó csukódásának összetéveszthetetlen hangja hasít a fülembe. – Megjött Pisti – mondom a kamerába futólag, de azonnal felpattanok, s kirohanok a stúdióból. Nem tudom mit csinálok, a szívem vezérel. Nemes egyszerűséggel a nyakába ugrok. Ő is megölel, de arcán meghökkent kifejezés ül.

– Köszönöm – suttogom bele vállába azonnal. _Őszinteség roham, Jani?_ – Köszönöm, hogy nézted a streamet. Hogy drukkoltál... _Köszönöm, hogy büszke vagy rám._ Köszönöm – szipogom immáron. A könnyeim egyszerűen csak utat törtek maguknak, fogalmam sincs miért, mert amúgy nagyon boldog vagyok ám! Ennél boldogabb még sosem voltam.

– Nagyon ügyesek voltatok – mondja miközben simogatja a hátam. Felnézek arcára, szemeim könnyesek, a szemüvegem lencséje koszos, de arcán elterülő óriási mosolyát vaksötétben is észrevenném, de ha más nem, akkor _érezném._

Szemét, száját, arcát figyelem, ahogy ő is az enyémet. Nem tudom meddig tart, de egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik, mire végre ajkai az enyémhez érnek. Lassan, de azért puhatolózva csókol meg. Felnyögök. _Ó! Hát, igen!_ – döbbenek rá. _Ezt akartam én már olyan rég, ezért volt olyan különös hatással rám az üzenete..._

Nyelve körbejárja a számat, s én sem teszek másképp az övével, irányít, majd hagyja, hogy én irányítsak, közben pedig erősen tart, vezet, hogy mégis ő irányítson, de azért úgy érezzem, hogy most én ülök a kormánynál.

Már alig bírom levegővel, de nem akar elengedni, kezei a derekam tartják, így ujjaim lassan göndör fürtjei közé csúsztatom – _kész szerencse, hogy nem szeretsz fodrászhoz járni!_ –, s nemes egyszerűséggel a hajánál fogva elhúzom magamtól.

Zihál, de mosolyog. Újra magához húz, de ezúttal csak egy ölelésre.

– Szeretlek, te bolond tigris – súgja a fülembe, így csak én hallom szavait.

– Én is szeretlek téged – válaszolom.

Megszorítja a kezem és úgy húz magával a stúdióba. _Basszus, a stream!_

Szerencsére a srácok türelmesen kivárták, hogy megjelenjük, a twitch pedig nem baszott ki minket, amiért szék stream volt az elmúlt 10 percben. Pisti kiment minket, de én látok egy-két üzenetet, miszerint, „biztos lenyomtunk egy menetet”. Elmosolyodok. Nem is tudjátok srácok, hogy mennyire igazatok van.


End file.
